


Scared Snuggles

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [90]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Could be read as JayTim or as sibling bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason gets dosed with Scarecrow's fear toxin. Tim helps him feel safe.Jason returns the favor.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Scared Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read the Pavor series by envysparkler and loved it, so here you go. If you haven't read any of envysparkler's stuff, you 100% should, every single fic is fucking amazing.

_ Jason couldn’t breathe. It was so dark and the air was so thin and holy fuck his hands hurt, he must have broken at least three fingers trying to bust out of his coffin, but god, he couldn’t stop digging, he was going to die here, die  _ again _ , but he wasn’t going to die without a fight and- _

The sharp pinch of a needle in his elbow, gloved hands holding his arm still. Jason fought, but the hands were too big, too strong, and Jason was weak. Then the darkness and smell of dirt started to recede, replaced by the smell of the cleaners that Alfred used in the Cave’s medbay and the overly bright lights. Jason’s hands still throbbed and it was still hard to breathe and Jason knew he was safe, he was in the Cave, but he needed to get  _ out _ , needed to not be underground, needed to see the sky and feel the air on his skin and suddenly he was on his feet, lurching towards the door. Before Jason could take more than a step, however, his arm was being lifted and wrapped around skinny shoulders as Tim soothed, “Whoa, Jay, easy, you’re safe. We got you, we gave you the antidote already. B is after Scarecrow now. Lay back down.”

Jason’s breaths stuttered, just shy of hyperventilating, and he stammered, “No. Gotta- Need- Need to not be underground- It’s-”

Tim rubbed his back, hand warm and soft and soothing and  _ alive _ against Jason’s skin, and he answered, “Okay, Jay. Wanna go up to the Manor?”

“Outside. Wanna see the sky.”

Tim continued rubbing Jason’s back, helping Jason get his breathing under control, then answered, “We’ll go get you laid down in the hammock, okay? Does that sound good?”

Jason nodded and they started towards the elevator, then, when Jason started to panic again because  _ tight, enclosed, can’t breathe _ , Tim redirected them to the stairs and helped Jason up them. They staggered out into Bruce’s study and the pressure on Jason’s lungs eased the farther they got from the stairway and the Cave and the crushing darkness. Tim guided him into the kitchen and out the door into the backyard, the smell of fresh air and the slight breeze rustling Jason’s hair soothing the lingering panic in his veins as they made their way over to the hammock hanging between the two apple trees. Tim gently lowered Jason into it, then started to pull away. In a heartbeat, Jason had snagged his wrist, dragging Tim in and burying his face in Tim’s too-big t-shirt, whispering, “Don’t leave me alone.”

Tim tensed at the sudden motion, then shifted to lay down, guiding Jason’s head to rest on his chest and petting Jason’s hair, answering, “Okay. I won’t leave.”

His heartbeat was strong and steady in Jason’s ear and Jason closed his eyes, exhaustion and a feeling of  _ safety  _ washing over him in equal parts as Tim petted him gently, lulling Jason into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
